DC Comics Fanfiction Wikia:Legends Of Tomorrow Season Three
Legends Of Tomorrow Season Three is the third season of Legends Of Tomorrow. After the defeat of Vril Dox and his equally nefarious Secret Society, the Legends face a new threat created by their actions at the end of last season. In revisiting a moment in time that they had already participated in, they have essentially fractured the timeline and created anachronisms – a scattering of people, animals, and objects all across time! Our team must find a way to return all the anachronisms to their original timelines before the time stream falls apart. But before our Legends can jump back into action, Rip Hunter and his newly established Time Bureau call their methods into question. With the Time Bureau effectively the new sheriffs in town, the Legends disband – until Kenny Braverman discovers one of them in the middle of his well-deserved vacation in Aruba. Seeing this as an opportunity to continue their time traveling heroics, Sara wastes no time in getting the Legends back together. We reunite with billionaire inventor Ted Kord, the unconventional historian-turned-superhero Nate Heywood, and Professor Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson, who together form the meta-human Firestorm. Once reunited, the Legends will challenge the Time Bureau's authority over the timeline and insist that however messy their methods may be, some problems are beyond the Bureau's capabilities. Some problems can only be fixed by Legends.1 David S. Goyer, and Phil Klemmer, Sarah Schechter and Chris Fedak; Klemmer are showrunners 2015-2016 CastEdit Edit Main castEdit Edit * David Strathairn as Professor Martin Stein / Firestorm * Brandon Routh as Dr. Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Brie Larson as Sara Lance / White Canary * Franz Drameh as Jason Rutsch / Firestorm * Clarissa Thibeaux as Amaya Jiwe / Vixen * Amy Pemberton as Gideon * Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz * Nicola Peltz as Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl * Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood / Steel * Unknown as Kenny Braverman / Conduit Recurring * Matt Smith as Director/Agent Rip Hunter ** Chris Carson as Alan ** Simon Merrells as Julius Caesar ** Cassidy Freeman as Director/Agent Alex Sharpe ** Hiro Kanagawa as Director Wilbur Bennett ** Adam Tsekhman as Agent Gary Green ** Christina Brucato as Dr. Lily Stein ** Tracy Ifeachor as Kuasa ** Courtney Ford as Rose Wilson and Lucifer Morningstar (possessing Rose Wilson ) ** John Noble as Lucifer Morningstar (voice) and John Noble ** Esai Morales as Slade Wilson / Deathstroke ** Ashley Tisdale as Helen of Troy ** Simon Burnett as Titano (uncredited) *** David Sobolov as Titano (voice) ** Katia Winter as Freydís ** Ben Diskin as Beebo (voice) ** James McAvoy as John Constantine ** Jonathan Cake as Edward Teach Episodes (2015-2016) # "Aruba-Con"- In the altered Los Angeles, the Legends encounter Rip, who reveals that he has created the "Time Bureau" to replace the Time Masters' Council. Bureau agents fix the "anachronisms" and Rip disbands the Legends. Six months later, the Legends are living normal lives, nostalgic for their previous adventures. In Aruba, Kenny captures Julius Caesar and informs Sara, who takes Ted and Nate on a quest to prove their worth to the Bureau. After delivering the wrong man and being dismissed by Rip, the Legends, joined by Jax and a reluctant Stein, steal the Waverider and capture the real Caesar. When Rip demands they deliver Caesar to the Bureau and let the Bureau fix the anachronism, the Legends choose to return Caesar to 49 BC themselves. During the return, Caesar steals Nate's history book and uses this knowledge to conquer the world. The Bureau arrives and seizes control of the operation. During an excursion to retrieve the book, Agent Ava Sharpe is captured, forcing Rip to allow the Legends to fix the anachronism. Later, Rip tells Sharpe that the Legends could be useful in neutralizing "Lucifer". In 1943 Zambesi, Amaya, with significantly improved powers, attacks a group of poachers. # "Freakshow"- Six months ago, Amaya learnt of Mari's vigilantism and suddenly left Nate. In the present, the Legends head to a petty anachronism in 1871 Wisconsin, when they come across a circus fronted by P.T. Barnum, who has captured an extinct sabertooth tiger. Ted's shrinking device malfunctions, leading to the enlargement and escape of the sabertooth. Sara visits Amaya and convinces her to return, much to Nate's displeasure. While Nate, Ted, and Jax visit an inn, Amaya and Sara shrink and capture the sabertooth. Intoxicated due to his depression over his relationship with Amaya, Nate tells Barnum about their powers. Intending to use them for his shows, Barnum captures Ted and Jax while Nate informs the Legends. Amaya tells him that she had to leave 2015 in order to preserve Mari's existence. While Sara engages with Sharpe on the Waverider, the Legends attack the show and rescue their teammates, removing the anachronism. Nate reconciles with Amaya, who tells the Legends that she has begun to lose control of her animal powers, resulting in psychopathic behavior. Sara tells the Legends about the Lucifer threat, which they do not take seriously considering their previous accomplishments. A follower of the devil summons Kuasa, Mari's sister. # "Zari"- In Seattle, 2043, Bureau Agent Gary Green discovers Kuasa, now a hydrokinetic assassin, pursuing Zari, a hacktivist, and sends a distress signal. The Legends receive it and find Seattle under martial law imposed by A.R.G.U.S., which is hunting down metahumans. They find Zari, who demands help in rescuing her brother from prison in exchange for finding certain about her powers, so Stein and Nate seek a solution, with Nate synthesizing a Zambesi hallucinogen. She uses it to have a vision with an ancestor, who advises her to trust the increasing strength. While Jax initiates an unplanned prison break, Zari retrieves her brother's amulet, admitting his murder by A.R.G.U.S., and ditches the team. Ted pursues her to a campsite where her family was to rendezvous. Kuasa attacks the duo while Sharpe pursues the Waverider in the timestream. The Legends arrive and Amaya, now in control of her powers, defeats Kuasa, who vanishes using a mystical item and implies she is a descendant of hers. Sharpe warns Sara that, if the Legends are arrested, they would be banished to the "dawn of time". Amaya decides to stay and recruits Zari to the team. In 1989, a young Ted encounters an unknown creature. # "Phone Home"- Ted suddenly disappears from the Waverider and Gideon reveals that he died around Halloween of 1989. The Legends travel to 1989, when Ted reappears and finds his younger self has adopted a baby alien from Earth-44. Eventually, N.S.A. agents take the baby alien, leading Ted, young Ted, and Zari to break in and rescue it while Sara, Nate, and Amaya discover the alien's mother has returned to retrieve her child. The mother is revealed to have killed young Ted, and she traps Sara in a web. Sara escapes, but the baby uses mind control to distract the agents and the Legends get it back to its mother, who leaves in peace. When young Ted gets picked on by bullies on Halloween, the Legends show up and defend him. Meanwhile, Jax and Mick learn that Stein is anxious to be present for the birth of his grandchild and help him with it, "borrowing" the Waverider. Later, Jax asks Ted to help him figure out a way to split Firestorm so that Stein may have a normal life. # "Return Of The Mack"- Nate discovers a pattern to the anachronisms, with two "outliers": Kuasa's attack and a suspected vampire attack in Victorian London. The Legends arrive and meet up with Rip, who is investigating a conspiracy involving Lucifer Morningstar, an ancient archenemy of the Time Masters; he believes that the outlying anachronisms are examples of Lucifer's work. They discover Wilson's body – which apparently fell through a temporal rift into this time period – and Zari encounters a follower of Lucifer, Madame Eleanor, who steals her amulet while working with a Victorian occult society that includes Stein's ancestor, Sir Henry Stein, among its members. Rip traps the Legends aboard the Waverider to protect them before attending Wilson's resurrection, which Eleanor achieves using the amulet. The Legends arrive and engage Wilson and Eleanor, but they escape. Sara reports Rip to the Bureau and they promptly arrest him in exchange for re-legitimizing the Legends. Rip warns Sara about Lucifer's importance. Meanwhile, Jax has Ted attempt to sever his psychic connection with Stein as a precursor to breaking their physical link as Firestorm, but suffers a side effect of short-term memory loss. Stein finds out and eventually decides to help them. # "Helen Hunt"- Jax and Martin swap bodies after a failed attempt to transfer Firestorm to Jax. The Legends track an anachronism to 1938 Hollywood, revealed to be Helen of Troy. While attempting to extract Helen at a party, the team encounter Wilson, Eleanor, and Kuasa with Wilson telling Sara that he will spare their lives if they cease time travel. Meanwhile, Stein meets Hedy Lamarr and the other male Legends start a fight over Helen. The female Legends privately confront Helen. After refusing to return to Troy, citing the misery of men dying over her, she is captured by the female Legends. Meanwhile, Lamarr's switch from actress to operator means she no longer invents FHSS, causing the Waverider to break down. To fix this, the Legends go to Lamarr's workplace, resulting in a confrontation with Wilson's forces. Lamarr tells Jax and Stein to merge which allows them to return to their original bodies. Eleanor tries to drain Sara's soul, but is driven off by Firestorm, leaving Sara comatose. Wilson, Eleanor and Kuasa retreat. A sympathetic Zari takes Helen to Themyscira instead of Troy. # "Welcome To The Jungle"- With Sara still in a coma, the Legends choose to investigate creature attacks during the Vietnam War. Zari, Ted, and Amaya, posing as journalists, meet a woman who shows them the creature, revealed to be a time displaced Titano. Meanwhile, Nate and Kenny are captured by a squad led by Kenny's father, Elliot Braverman. On the Waverider, Stein discusses how to separate Firestorm with Isaac Newton. Jax walks in on their discussion and learns that Firestorm can be separated, but it would depower Jax. The anachronism increases in intensity, revealing Titano's plan to wipe out humanity by killing President Johnson and starting World War III. Jax, inspired by a powerless Sara's abilities, saves Johnson from a minefield. After failing to capture Titano, Amaya uses her powers to negotiate with him, but is thwarted when Elliot's squad attacks. Titano decides to steal the Waverider and wipe humanity from the timeline. His attempt fails and he seemingly falls to his death. Back at Titano's compound, Kenny stops his father from massacring Titano's prisoners and comes to terms with his relationship with his father. The team returns to the ship as Sara emerges from her coma. In 2015, Titano is approached by Wilson. # "The End Of The World"- Nate says that the first Dominator invasion occurred in 1952 in Redmond, Oregon. He goes there with fellow Legends Kenny Braverman, Amaya Jiwe and Luke Fox. and Winn to kidnap a Dominator for information. Although they are successful, the three Legends and their alien captive are taken prisoner by F.B.I. agents. The Legends learn from the Dominator that the aliens have arrived to assess humanity's threat, now that metahumans have appeared and formed the Justice Society of America. Luke and Winn rescue the Legends, and also set the Dominator free, carelessly altering history. In 2015 Metropolis, the team learns that the Dominators know about Clark's manipulation of the timeline, deem him a threat, and are demanding his surrender in exchange for peace. After the Legends return, the team discovers that the Dominators' weapon is a bomb that will kill all metahumans on Earth, with millions of collateral human casualties. The teams dissuade Clark from surrendering. As Firestorm, Stein and Jax transmutes the bomb into a liquid at the expense of Stein deciding to sacrifice his life for everyone, and the teams force the Dominators to retreat with a pain-inflicting nano-weapon developed by Martin's daughter Lily. As the heroes mourn a lost of their own, Bruce offers Cassie his friendship after everyone is congratulated by the Vice President, who has sworn in as President following Plastino's death. The team holds a funeral for Stein. The Legends, Cassie, and Brianna depart back to their own lives on Earth-65. Clark and Lois are officially married by John Watson, with Bruce bringing Silver along as a date. # "Beebo The God Of War"- The team tracks down another anachronism, which turns out to be a young Martin Stein displaced in the time of the Vikings. Martin was buying a talking Beebo toy for his daughter when he was displaced, causing the Vikings to believe that Beebo is the God of War. Wilson shows up disguised as Odin, but is eventually exposed by the Legends. Sara chases Wilson, but ends up in Lucifer's dimension, before being pulled back to the real world by Ava. Jax attempts to tell young Stein of his future self's death, but Stein had already deduced it and decides not to learn the details of his impending death, accepting his fate and resolving to spend the years he has left dedicated to his loved ones. With the present Stein dead and his Firestorm powers gone, Jax chooses to leave the team, but not before an impromptu Christmas celebration. Sara and Jax part on good terms and Jax departs for new pastures. On returning to the Waverider, Sara is greeted by John Constantine, who claims that he needs her and her team's help with a demon who knows her name and is controlling a little girl. # "Daddy Wilson"- Constantine tells the Legends about the archangel Lucifer Morningstar, whom Sara encountered, and the girl he is tormenting, revealed as Wilson's daughter Rose (a younger Madame Eleanor), who is being held in an insane asylum in 2015. Constantine and Sara go to meet her, but are sent to 1970 by Lucifer. The duo begin looking for ingredients for a spell to travel back, with Sara and Constantine bonding and having sex in the process. In the present, Ted and Zari look for the missing trio in the asylum before taking Rose out for coffee. Lucifer possesses Rose and attacks Ted and Zari. In 1970, Sara re-enters Mallus' realm, where she discovers a scared Rose and encourages her to fight Lucifer. In the present, Rose breaks free of Lucifer. However, when Wilson shows up, Rose chooses to leave with him. Constantine uses a spell to bring himself and Sara back to the present before departing the team along. During the encounter with Lucifer, Zari discovered that the devil was damaged and frightened by her totem, which leads to the team deciding to start looking for the remaining Zambesi totems. Ava informs the Legends that Rip Hunter has escaped. # "Here I Go Again"- Zari attempts to repair the Waverider, but gets covered in goo and seemingly activates a program that blows up the ship before re-experiencing events from earlier that day. The day keeps repeating with Zari experiencing the same events over and over while learning mysterious secrets about the team, such as Mick's writing ability. Eventually, the team discovers the repetition was caused by Gary. Kenny destroys Gary's device, but Gary tells them the repeats were the only thing saving them from death. When the ship is next set to explode, Zari seals herself in the study and uses her powers to try and contain the blast. She reappears in an empty Waverider, where she encounters Gideon's human form, who reassures her that she is in the med bay and alive. She tells Zari that she transported her into her program to show her she cannot save 2043 without the Legends. Zari admits to Sara that she was researching historical loop holes to see if she could save her brother, which Sara reassures her might be possible. In Yunnan Province, China, the recently escaped Rip Hunter tracks down Kara Danvers. # "The Curse Of The Earth Totem"- The team reviews the list of totems and decides to find the Fire Totem first; however, Slade Wilson retrieves it, giving each side two totems. Sara goes on a date with Ava. While she is away, the team takes the Waverider to 1700s Bahamas to find the Earth Totem. There, they encounter a pirate crew led by Edward Teach which includes Wilson, who steals Amaya's Anansi Totem. After learning of the team's trouble, Sara abandons her date with Ava to help them. The Waverider is attacked by cannonballs and boarded by Blackbeard and his crew, though Ava comes to help Sara fight them off. During the fight, Ted shoots Rose Wilson with a nanite gun to save Amaya. Most of the team escapes, taking the Earth Totem with them; however, Ted, having met Rose as a teenager, is wracked with guilt and offers to cure her in exchange for the Anansi Totem. Slade accepts but, after Rose is cured, the Wilson's capture Ted. Rip and Kara bond by getting drunk together. The following morning, Rip tells Kara that the world needs her and that an outcast like her would fit in with the Legends. # "No Country For Old Dads"- Slade instructs Rose and a hostage Ted to travel to 1963 East Berlin to retrieve information about cold fusion in order to fix the Fire Totem. Rip brings Kara to the Legends and they try to work out their next move. Rose corrupts the Anansi Totem and the Legends learn that the Wilson's are creating anachronisms to weaken Lucifer's cage, eventually freeing him into the world. Slade saves Rose from his younger self and she gains control over the totem. When cornered by Rose, Ted blasts a hole in the Berlin Wall, causing another anachronism and allowing the Legends to locate him. Kara rescues Ted and takes the Fire Totem. Director Bennett is murdered by Titano, making Ava the senior officer at the Time Bureau and allowing Rip to return to work. Kara intends to go with Rip and Ava, but Sara convinces her to stay with the Legends, upon which Rip congratulates her. Before leaving, Rip instructs Gideon to delete Ava's file, claiming Sara must never know Ava's secret. Lucifer gains control over Rose behind Slade's back. # "Amazing Performance"- Kara moves into the Waverider and proceeds to annoy everyone with her super strength and flight. The team soon discovers differences aboard the ship, such as Nate's hair, Kenny's rat's name, and Zari's game. Tracking the anachronism, they find that mass panic was caused in Memphis in 1955 during a performance by Elvis Presley. Once there, they discover that Presley's guitar contains the final totem, the Death Totem, which, unlike the other five totems, originally sided with Lucifer. Things start to go wrong when Presley admits he might be considering quitting music after the death of his brother. The team brings the guitar back to the Waverider, but starts seeing a ghostly presence. Eventually, they are able to secure the Death Totem and convince Elvis to continue pursuing music. Amaya plays Nate some music from Zambesi. The sealed box containing the Death Totem seems to shake. # "Necromancing The Stone"- Sara is enticed to open the box and wear the Death Totem, her body once again falling under the control of Lucifer while her mind is trapped in the devil's realm. Upon learning of the situation, Ava and Gary track down Constantine for help. One by one, the legends try to stop Lucifer-Sara, but are each taken out. While in Lucifer's' domain, Sara sees visions of what made her the woman she is as Rose tries to convince her to join Lucifer. Learning that Sara is using the Death Totem, John attempts to enter Lucifer's realm to take her place, but Lucifer blocks him. Amaya convinces Kenny to wield the Air Totem, which is enough to stun Lucifer-Sara. Ava rips off the Death Totem, tearfully tries to get Sara to fight back, and places her hand on her chest, which Sara feels, convincing her to reject Rose's offer and reclaim her body. Fearing that she might hurt Ava, Sara breaks up with her in order to protect her. # "I, Ava"- Sara contemplates leaving the team after her breakup with Ava, only to find out from Gary that Ava has not been to work in a few days. Sara, Ted, and Gary travel to Ava's home and discover that Ava's "parents" are actors, paid to play a constant role. The three travel to 2214, where they find Ava is actually a clone mass produced by a conglomerate. The three are apprehended by multiple Ava clones, but are saved by the original Ava, who did not know she was a clone; her memory was wiped by the Time Bureau. Zari teaches Kenny to use the Air Totem. Amaya, through a temporary truce with Kuasa, manages to reclaim her totem, but Nate is captured by Wilson. Wilson reveals he misses how Rose used to be before Lucifer and begins fake torturing Nate, but is caught by Rose. Amaya, Kara, and Kuasa rescue Nate and confront Rose, but Rose rips the Water Totem out of Kuasa, killing her. Driven by grief and guilt, Amaya goes back to 1993 Zambesi to change her family's fate. Ava and Sara realize Rip deleted Ava's file from the Bureau and decide to find out why. # "Guest Starring John Noble"- The Legends stop Titano from killing future president Barack Obama in the 1980s, preventing another anachronism and further delaying Lucifer's release. Slade realizes that Rose will be killed when Lucifer is released, causing him to temporarily ally himself with the Legends. By getting actor John Noble to impersonate the voice of Lucifer, the team tricks Rose onto the Waverider and contains her. Ava asks Rip if he knew that she was a clone; Rip reveals that she is the 12th Ava clone he has recruited because she is such a talented agent. Amaya returns to 1993 Zambesi to change history and secure her family's future. Nate, rather than try to convince her to return, elects to help her instead. Sara decides to allow this to happen, causing the final anachronism that will free Lucifer, having concluded that the only way to stop the archangel is to release him. She gives Slade the Death Totem, while the rest of the team wields their own individual totems. Slade realizes that Rose is still alive within Lucifer and releases Titano to destroy Zambesi, preventing Lucifer's release. Nate subdues Titano with the Earth Totem, allowing Lucifer to break free from his prison. # "The Good, the Bad and the Cuddly"- Lucifer demands the Legends hand over the six totems. Rip sacrifices himself to allow the team to get away, fleeing to the town of Salvation in the Old West. An army of Romans, Vikings, and pirates soon arrives, threatening to destroy the town unless the Legends surrender the totems. Ted and Slade travel to when Lucifer was released from Rose; Slade frees Rose from Lucifer's hold, causing Lucifer to possess and kill Slade in order to be released. Back in the Old West, the Legends ally with Jonah Hex, along with Helen of Troy, Jax, Rose, and an alternate Kuasa. The team saves the town from the army. Lucifer arrives for the totems; Sara, Kenny, Amaya, Nate, Zari, and Kara combine the totems' energies to create the ultimate warrior: an enlarged Beebo. Beebo battles and kills Lucifer. In the aftermath, Rose is arrested by the Time Bureau, but Ted gives her the Time Stone so that she can escape. Amaya returns to Zambesi in order to live her life, but chooses not to wipe her memories. The Legends' vacation in 2016 Aruba is interrupted when John Constantine arrives, revealing that Lucifer was not the only thing that escaped. Category:Legends Of Tomorrow Category:Seasons Category:Gothamverse Category:Season Three Category:TV Series